When Love Comes Too Late
by Artemis91
Summary: Set after the Apocalypse...Dean & Castiel row and Dean beats Cas up...they split up, Dean realises how much he loves Cas...buts it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Another awesome story by my friend LoriCas. Lori, please write a sequel to this

Set after the Apocalypse...Dean & Castiel row and Dean beats Cas up...they split up, Dean realises how much he loves Cas...buts it's too late

3 words, 3 words were all Cas wanted to hear from Dean, it was a request that was going to lead to the worst day of his new mortal life. So let's back track a bit, after the Apocalypse was over Dean lived with Lisa but decided he wanted Cas, Cas felt the same way and they got together, this got Cas kicked out of heaven and his wings and grace torn from him, leaving him mortal. Now he and Dean are together, and in love, well Cas loves Dean...Dean never tells him he loves him back. Skip back to the present...thats what caused this particular row, Deans insistence of not telling Cas he loved him...

Cas & Dean collapsed onto the bed, both sweating and breathing heavily after a mammoth love making session, Cas climbed into Deans arms, still shaking and laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat, Dean ran his fingers thru Cas's hair soothing him like he did everytime after they made love...it took its toll on Cas now he wasnt an angel anymore...Cas still insisted on riding Dean like he had back then. Cas stared up into Deans big green eyes, Dean looked down at him and cupped his chin, pulling Cas's mouth towards his, Cas groaned into Deans mouth whe he felt Deans tongue slide in his mouth, crushing against his own tongue, they kissed each other messily, teeth occasionally knocking together, until they slowed down to kitten pecks, Dean gave Cas one final peck and pulled away.

"I love you Dean, I truly do" Cas said smiling

Dean looked up at the ceiling, he hated the chick flick moments Cas insisted they have "Thanks Cas, now try and sleep" he muttered back

Cas pulled himself out of Deans arms and looked at him sadly "Why won't you tell me you Love me? You do Love me Dean don't you?

Dean rolls his eyes, not this again, he was fed up with Cas asking him, he didn't know how he felt, he was happy when he was with Cas and missed him when they were apart, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Cas how he felt, so instead he pushed him away each time "Cas we've discussed this, just drop it ok?"

Cas sits up and stares at Dean with puppy dog eyes "Its just 3 words Dean, If you don't Love me just say so, and I'll go!"

This makes Dean angry "You'll leave me if I don't love you? Fine let's see shall we? Cas I don't love you" he pushes Cas off the bed "So go, get out of here I DONT CARE CAS!"

Cas looks at Dean "You don't mean that Dean, I know you don't"

"Don't I?" shouts Dean "Let's see shall we?"

Dean jumps off the bed and pulls Cas up, he punches him in the face breaking his nose, blood everywhere

"Dean...Stop"

Dean chucks Cas on the floor and keeps kicking him the face and Ribs, Cas is now crying, tears and blood pouring down his face struggling to breathe

"Do you get it now Cas?, I don't love you, I never will, I HATE YOU, it's over...we're done...GET OUT!

Cas painfully stands up & Dean chucks his clothes at him "I gave up everything for you Dean EVERYTHING, and this is how you repay me, fine I'll go, you wont ever see me again, just remember I will always Love you Dean, no matter what" Cas stares at Dean with one final look, his lip trembling, he hangs his head and walks out, slamming the door behind him, Dean sits on the edge of his bed, looking at his blood soaked hands, realising what he's done he starts to cry and runs to the door calling Cas's name. Cas is nowhere to be seen, he looks down at the floor and sees Cas's blue tie, he picks it up and holds it to his nose, inhaling the ex angels sweet scent, he walks back into the motel room and picks up his Cell, he tries calling Cas but it goes to Voicemail, Dean chucks his phone across the room and lays on the bed, he cries Cas's name until he falls into a deep sleep.

2 Months Later...

Cas is sat in a park watching the ducks on the pond all fighting for scraps of bread being thrown to them, he's thinking of Dean, wondering if he is thinking of him at all. He checks his phone, no messages, no voicemails, he goes to call Dean but cancels the call, he's done that every day for the last 2 months, and every day he hangs up thru fear of rejection. What Cas doesn't know is Dean does the exact same thing every day, for the last 2 months Dean has done nothing but regret what he did to Castiel and looked for him everywhere, but to no avail. Cas sighs and looks up to the sky, tears in his eyes, the memories of Deans face, the spite in his voice when he told him he hated him are all too much for Cas, the pain of his wounds have long since gone but the pain over loosing Dean will stay with him forever. Cas decides he's going to go to White castle in Maine, as he walks in his whole world stops, there sat in a booth in the corner is Dean, suddenly he can't breathe and steadies himself on the counter top. Dean is sat on his own and Cas can see the obvious tears running down Deans face, he wants to go to him, comfort him but he cant, the pain of what dean did is still too fresh in his mind, he quickly darts into the nearest booth and hides behind a menu. A waitress comes over to take his order, he just orders a coffee and shoos her away. Dean is sat in his booth crying for Cas, his pie and burger sat untouched, he cant even bring himself to eat these days, he didn't even want anything but felt drawn to this place. He decides to call Cas, he's going to beg him to come home, no matter what it takes, he loves his ex angel and he'll tell him a thousand times if he needs to. He picks his phone up and dials Cas's number, suddenly a chorus of 'must be talking to an angel' is heard across the room, Dean shakes his head, no, no way, there's no way that Cas is in the same place as him, he looks over the top of his booth to see if he can see him, at the same time Cas looks over his booth, blue meets green. They sit and stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, Dean stands up and starts walking over to Cas, Cas suddenly looks scared and stands, he looks at Dean, tears in his eyes, chucks money on the table and runs for the door.

Dean knows he can't let him go, not this time "Cas...CAS please wait" He chases him out of the restaurant and into the car park. He catches up with him, grabs his arm stopping him.

"Dean, don't, please don't hurt me" Cas cries

"Cas sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you, please look at me"

Cas shakes his head, Dean walks round and places his hand under Cas's chin, lifting his head and eyes to look at his, Cas looks into Deans eyes and starts crying uncontrollably, Dean pulls him into his arms, Cas is shaking with fear, Dean tries to soothe him, he starts stroking Cas's hair, his other arm pulling Cas closer to his chest. Cas pushes Dean away from him "Dean I can't, why are you doing this, you hate me remember? Please just leave me alone!" Cas goes to walk off.

"Cas...wait don't go again...listen, I...I...ah dammit Cas you know what I'm trying to say?" Dean shouts

"No Dean I don't...just say it...Please?" Cas begs

"Cas...I...I can't...cas please understand what I'm trying to say" Dean looks at the floor

"It's 3 words Dean, 3 WORDS! I'm outta here, you had your chance, I can't stay with someone who doesnt say I love u back, I'm sorry" Cas turns and walks away.

Dean collapses on his knees, in tears, he watches cas walk away, his coat flapping in the wind, he cant believe he didnt tell him, Cas was gving him another chance and he blew it. Dean was too wrapped up in his emotions to notice the Demon appear in front of him.

"Ha ha Dean Winchester, so vulnerable, so weak, this will be fun"

Dean looks up, the demon grabs him and pulls him up, he starts beating Dean up, he throws him across the car park, he lands in a heap.

"Just do it!" Dean shouted "I don't care anymore!"

The demon lifts Dean up with his mind and pins him against a wall, he takes the knife from Deans Pocket and stands there smiling, he raises his arm and goes to stab Dean, what neither of them realise is Cas has come back to talk to Dean, seeing what is happening he runs in front of Dean, the demon stabs Cas straight thru his chest, Cas cries out in pain, Dean realising what has happened shouts "!", the demon, realising he has got the wrong person drops the blade and disappears, Dean is released from the wall and catches Cas in his arms before he collapses "Cas you stupid SOAB, what did you do that for, I'm not worth it"

Cas stares into Deans eyes, tears falling from his own, his mouth poaring with blood "Yes you are worth it Dean...I ...would...do ...anything for you...Dean I love you...I love you so much" Cas cries

Dean stares as Cas, he can't believe he's going to lose him, the wasted months, why didnt he man up and tell him sooner, he loved Cas with all his heart and he knew he needed to tell him before he died "Cas...I...Oh god Cas NO I can't lose you, please stay with me, hold on Cas please...Cas I LOVE YOU, I love u with all my heart, I always have, I have NEVER hated you, I was scared Cas, everyone I love gets taken away from me, that's why I never told you, now me telling you I love you is too late, I'm sorry for what I did Cas, please forgive me?" he sobs

Cas smiles at Dean, he can go in peace, Dean loves him, he really loves him

"Dean its never too late for Love, I forgive you Dean, I Love you and I'll always be with you, I'll see you again one day...Dean...kiss me please?

Dean leans down pulls Cas up into his arms further and kisses Cas's bloody soft lips, he keeps kissing him, until Cas starts chocking on the blood and struggling to breathe, "I Love you Dean...Goodbye" Cas manages to whisper

"I love you too Cas...please baby...don't go...Cas?" Dean sobs back

Cas smiles at him, kisses Dean on the lips and breathes his final breath, he collapses dead in Deans arms, Dean holds him close and his world collapses around him. The sound of sirens can be heard, Dean vaguely remembers an ambulance arriving, and paramedics pulling him away screaming from Cas's body, he remembers them trying to bring cas back, the ride to the hospital, the sound of the defib machine, he remembers the look on the doctors face telling him that it was too late, that they were sorry, then everything went black.

1 week later, they held Cas's funeral, it was a small private gathering, Dean, Bobby, Gabriel & Chuck, they held it in Bobbys Garden underneath the willow tree, Dean had refused to salt and burn him, his Love for Cas had come too late for Dean but he was determined that he would get Cas back one day, no matter what, love would find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

For the love of an Angel

This is the sequel to When Love comes too Late, as requested

Since Cas's death Dean has been a broken man, he still believes he will see Cas again one day, Bobby & Sammy try to make him see he needs to carry on with his life...it's what cas would have wanted...

Dean Winchester used to be a hunter, used to live life as if each day was his last, used to smile, laugh, love, that was then, his life changed for the worse, he's broken and this is now...

Dean sits in Bobbys garden, staring at the makeshift cross on Cas's grave, its been 2 years since his Castiel was taken from him, 2 years since he'd finally told his ex angel that he loved him, only to have Cas die in his arms, their love snuffed out in a matter of minutes. Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out something blue, it's Cas's tie, he holds it to his nose and tears run down his face. His ex angels scent has worn away, he can no longer remember what Cas smelt of, what his face looked like, what his voice sounded like, how he felt wrapped in his arms, the touch of his lips on Dean, the way Cas moaned when they made love, the memories faded everyday, the only thing that doesnt fade is the depth of cas's blue eyes, Dean remembers everything about his eyes. He remembers the love Cas had for him in his eyes, the way he looked scared but at peace when Dean had finally said he loved him, the way he looked so frightened and hurt when Dean had beaten him and told him it was over.

'God Cas I miss you' Dean whispered, tears running down his face.

Dean had tried everything to get Cas back, bargains with crossroad demons, read every single book on bringing back the dead, screamed at Sam & Bobby when they told him to give up, looked up every internet lead possible, he was running out of faith, Castiel was never coming back and thats what hurt the most, Dean would give anything to see him again, even for just one last time. Dean sighed, looked at the night sky and wished upon a star, he shouted cas's name and told him he loved him, he walked sadly into Bobbys and into his room, climbing under the covers he pulled cas's trenccoat over himself and fell into a disturbed sleep.

What Dean didnt know was Castiel was up in Heaven, trying his hardest to come back to Dean, to give him the information needed to being him back. When he'd died he'd expected to go straight to he pitt, after all he was a fallen angel and thats where he should have gone, heaven had other plans. After the darkness he had woken up in a beautiful white and gold room with the face of Zachariah staring at him, he'd tried to run but was pinned to the floor, the other angel standing above him laughing.

'Let me go' cas had shouted 'tell me why I'm here?'

'For my amusement!' Zach had laughed 'you see i made a deal with Lucifer, you're my little pet now' grabbing hold of him & striking Castiel hard across his face.

That was just the start of the abuse, for two long years Cas had escaped many times and each time was caught, the punishmeant unbearable...for two long years Zachariah had tortured Cas, beaten him to a pulp, whipped him, stabbed him, Cas had scars inside and out, the worst times were when Zachariah made him watch Dean, watch how broken he had become. Thats what hurt Cas the most, he was useles, couldnt help Dean and it was all his fault, if he hadnt loved Dean then Dean wouldnt be suffering like this, he knew he had to get back to him no matter what the cost. One night things changed, one night Cas heard Dean wishing on a star, heard him shout his name and his love for him, it gave him the strength he needed and he broke the invisible bonds that had pinned him to the floor.

Dean was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was being chased by demons, suddenly he was sat on a beautiful beach, it was one he had visited one evening with Cas many years ago, he heard the gentle flapping of wings and looked up, unable to take his eyes off the person stood in front of him. He shakes his head and starts laughing, he can rememeber everything about Cas, his face, the way he smelt, the way his hair was always messy no matter how many times he brushed it. Deans eyes filled with tears, pinching the bridge of his nose he looked up at Cas,

"I'm dreaming arent I Cas?" he managed thru broken sobs

"Yes Dean" Cas replied placing one hand on the scar he left on Deans shoulder "But I am really here and I need you to listen to me, we dont have much time"

Dean stands up to face Cas "Whats going on Cas, what do you mean...I..."

"Dean ssshhhhhhhhhh I will explain all once I'm back, I have been trying for 2 years to get back to you, I have been kept prisoner in heaven, I have been tortured, beaten, its been hell, i know how u can bring me back, u need to do it as soon as you wake up, before they notice I'm gone, can u do that Dean?" Cas shouted

Dean looks shocked at how forceful Cas is being, but looks into his blue eyes and nods "Yes Cas, tell me what to do"

"Go to my grave, pour the holy oil round it, you need to repeat ama dadra suma camatra evoki, Castiel I am here to bring you back, Come and find me my love 3 times, then set fire to the oil, can u do that?" Cas shouts

"Yes Cas...ama dadra suma camatra evoki, Castiel I am here to bring you back, come and find me my love...ok got it...cas go, wake me up, NOW" Dean shouts back thru broken tears, not sure if this is real or not, he didnt care, he was going to do this, he had to try.

Cas smiles, kisses Dean softly on the lips "Thank you Dean, I will see you soon, I Love you" he places two fingers to Deans Forehead and Dean wakes up sweating in his bed.

He pulls back the covers and rushes out of the room, not caring that he was only wearing boxer shorts and a teashirt. Running thru the house he slams into the kitchen and starts pulling things out of the pantry, chucking stuff everywhere looking for Cas's holy oil that he'd buried there when Cas had died, tears streaming down his face as his frustration grew.

"God dammit" he shouted "Where the hell is it?"

Finally he finds it, he grabs it and starts to run out of the kitchen, he trips over a chair and falls on the floor, he manages to grab the oil before it hits the floor "God dammit Cas, I'm coming, hold on!" he shouts as he pulls himself up and hurrys out to Bobbys garden, grabbing his lighter off the table on the way. It has started to rain, a storm was brewing "Great" Dean thinks to himself "this is gonna make it harder to light this fire". He runs to Cas's grave, pours the oil round it and starts shouting "ama dadra suma camatra evoki, Castiel I am here to bring you back, come and find me my love" he shouts it 3 times and tries to light the fire,the lighter is working because of the rain, Dean tries over and over again, tears running down his face "Oh come on" he shouts to the sky, finally it lights and he chucks it on the oil, the flames glow blue, all he can do now is stand and wait. "Come on Cas, come on baby, please, please come back" he whispers thru his tears, soaked thru from the rain.

Castiel suddenly feels a warmth, he feels something pulling on him, pulling his soul, there is a white light and everything goes black, he's going home.

There is a flash of lightening and suddenly there is a rumble of the ground, Cas's hand suddenly breaks out from the grave, he crawls out from the earth and lays inside the fire breathing heavily, he looks up and smiles at Dean. Dean is just stood shaking from the rain and the emotions running thru him, he grins at Cas, "Cas? Cas u ok?"

"Dean I cant get out of the fire, I need you to put the flames out!" Cas says weakly

Dean looks around and cant see anything to hold water, without thinking he jumps over the flames and picks Cas up into his arms "Come here Baby" he then jumps back over the flames and lowers himself and cas to the floor, still holding onto Cas for dear life, frightened that this is all a dream. He looks at Cas, checking him all over for any wounds etc, he sees all of Cas's scars on his chest and arms from Zachariah and kisses each one in turn, finally he looks up into Cas's blue eyes "Cas? U ok baby, talk to me please?"

Cas stares back at Dean and starts crying

"Hey Cas its ok, you're home, whats wrong, I'm here, nothing will harm you now!" Dean whispers into Cas's ear

"Dean i am not upset, i am happy to be home with you, i am happy that you found me, that you devoted yourself these past two years to finding me, for loving me, you never gave up hope, Dean I love you, i missed you so much" Cas cries

"Cas ssshhhhhhhhh its ok, I knew i'd get you back one day, I love you Cas, I love u so much it hurts"

Cas suddenly leans forward and kisses Dean on the lips, pressing his tongue into Deans mouth and deepening the kiss, the two lovers sat together in the rain, kissing, touching, holding each other, for Deans Love of an angel had brought his angel home again.

*Guys let me know if u want a 3rd chapter...on how cas deals with his torture up in heaven now he's back on earth, nightmares etc*


	3. Chapter 3

What happened in Heaven Cas?

This is the 3rd chapter in my series When Love comes too Late, following on from Love of an Angel

Cas is back, Dean is happy but he starts noticing a lost look in Cas's eyes, can Dean stop the hurt before it drives Cas crazy?

Cas & Dean are still wrapped in each others arms in Bobbys garden when the sun comes up, both are soaked to the bone having stayed out in the rain all night, neither cared, Dean had his ex angel back and he was never letting him go again. Dean looks down at Cas who is asleep in his arms, his smiles to himself and kisses Cas's forehead, smoothing the hair away at the same time, Dean wanted to stay like this forever, but he felt Cas shudder under him knew he was obviously cold, not wanting him to get sick he picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He carefully removed cas's wet clothes and looked at him laying on the bed naked, "all in good time" Dean thought to himself, dispite the fact that his erection was pushing against his tight jeans begging for release, no Dean would let Cas sleep, he had all but passed out on Dean, he figured Cas was still weak from him being alive again. He grabbed one of his teashirts and some boxer shorts and carefully put them on Cas before laying him in the bed properley, he removed his own clothes and put new teashirt and boxers on and climbed in carefully next to cas. He pulled Cas into his arms and covered them both over with the sheets, he kisses Cas's hair and whispers "I love you" in his ear before falling asleep himself.

_Cas is in heaven watching Dean fall apart, watching him become more and more broken, tears start falling from Cas's eyes and he feels that he cant breathe properley, what was happening, he thought he has escaped this, had they come and pulled him from Deans arms, had it all just been a trick. Cas thought his heart was going to break. Suddenly Zachariah pulled him to his feet by his hair, the ex angel crying out in pain. "Whats the matter Castiel, awwwwww is the poor baby upset cos he cant be with the filthy mud monkey?" mocked Zachariah "You will learn that you are not to disobey me Castiel, my patience is wearing thin with you!"_

_Zachariah pulls out a knife and starts to slash at cas's bare chest over and over again, Cas screaming in agony blood poaring from his wounds, crying out for Dean, for Zachariah to stop, he just laughs and stabs Cas in the chest, the pain is like a red hot poker in his heart._

Dean is woken from his sleep by Cas screaming his name, Dean felt his heart end up in his throat, looking down at cas he sees him clawing at his chest, tears streaming down his face, his body covered in sweat, shaking like he was having a fit. Dean sits up and shakes Cas's shoulders "CAS...CAS hey come on wake up, Cas whats wrong baby...CAS!"

Cas opens his eyes and looks at Dean with big tear filled blue eyes, realising he is still on earth with Dean he clings to him and starts to cry uncontrollably. Dean pulls him close to his chest and runs his hands thru Cas's hair trying to comfort him, eventually Cas's breathing slows down and he relaxes slightly in Deans arms.

"Hey sweetheart are u ok? What happened?" Dean whispers into his hair

"Nothing Dean...I guess...I guess I had a nightmare, it was nothing, its ok go back to sleep" Cas replies, "I think I'll go and have a shower."

Dean looks confused "Are you sure Cas, it didnt look like nothing?"

"Yes I'm sure, just go back to sleep" Cas snapped at him. Cas pushes himself out of Deans arms and gets out of the bed, not looking at Dean, he walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Dean isn't angry or hurt, he remembers his nightmares from Hell and he knew he wouldnt talk to anyone about them either, he would let Cas calm down and take it easy with him for the next few days, Cas would tell him when he was ready. When Cas came out of the shower he saw Dean was asleep, feeling guilty about snapping at Dean he wipes away a tear, too frightened to sleep he climbs into the bed next to Dean, curls up on his chest and stays awake, he didnt want to remember what happened in heaven and if staying awake prevented it then thats what he would do.

With Bobby and Sam off on a hunt on the other side of the country Dean knew he has a few days with Cas, he would give him his space, wouldnt try and make him talk, what he didnt expect though was for Cas to be so cold with him. Cas wouldnt eat, didnt want to go outside, or go for a trip somewhere in the impala, he stopped kissing & hugging Dean or making eye contact, he just sat on Bobbys couch looking scared and lost, like he was going to snap or break down any minute. The next 2 days dragged slowly, Dean always went to bed before Cas, and when he woke in the morning Cas was already awake and sat on the couch, Dean suspected Cas wasnt sleeping and on the third day when Dean noticed the dark circles under Cas's eyes he knew he had to say something. "Cas you wanna talk baby?" he asked quietly, one hand on Cas's knee as he gently sat down next to him. "About what Dean, what exactly do you want to talk about" Cas snapped back, not even turning to face Dean "The weather? Maybe what bar you'd like to visit today or the all important topic of what pie you'll have today?"

Dean gritted his teeth "No i was thinking about discussing you actually, what the hells wrong with you Cas, you're so cold and distant, whats going on?" gripping firmly on Cas's knee

Cas pushed Deans hand away " AND I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DEAN, PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE"

" YOU KNOW WHAT CAS, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP, FOR 3 DAYS I'VE WATCHED YOU, I KNOW SOMETHINGS WORRYING YOU, YOU WONT EAT, YOU WONT TALK, YOU WAONT LOOK AT ME, AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE CAS, BUT IF YOU ONT WANT IT FINE, I'M GOING OUT...TO GET, TO GET DRUNK, HEY YOU NEVER KNOW MAYBE I'LL MEET SOMEONE IN A BAR, MAYBE I'LL BRING THEM BACK HERE, HAVE A GOOD DAY CAS WONT YOU!" Dean shouted, looking at Cas's hurt eyes brimming with tears he grabs his coat he storms out of the house, climbs into the Impala and screeches off, he automatically feels guilty about what he said to Cas, he didnt mean it, he was just so worried about him, he wanted to scare it out of him. He would leave Cas alone for an hour then go back and check on him, beg him for forgiveness.

Cas sits on the sofa replaying Deans words over and over in his head, he was right he hadn't slept, Dean wasnt stupid, suddenly overwhelming pain comes over him and he starts to sob like a baby, would Dean really pick someone else up at the bar, the pain of thinking that was killing him, he decides to go and have a shower to calm down and wake himself up. Locking the door behind him he turned the water on and sat in the bottom of the shower fully clothed, the water was warm and soothing on his sweaty skin, he allowed his eyes to close.

"_**If you keep screaming I'm going to keep hurting you!" Zacariah laughed plunging the knife further into Cas's chest. He didnt have the strength to fight him anymore, he allowed Zachariah to keep stabbing him over and over again, if he couldnt be with Dean then he didnt want to carry on. Zachariah could sense Cas was giving up the fight, so he pinned him to the floor, stripped him of his his clothes and penetrated him, cas cried out for Dean, unable to move or get Zacharaiah off of him, the pain was unbearable, Cas felt sick, sick that he was alllowing Zachariah, sick that it wasnt Dean, closing his eyes he gave into the pain, not wanting to wake again, waiting for the darkness to take him**_.

Dean walked back into Bobbys shouting Cas's name, seeing he wasn;t on the couch he started to panic "CAS? CAS? ARE YOU HERE, LISTEN CAS I DIDNT MEAN WHAT I SAID!" Suddenly he heard a smash from the bathroom upstairs and Cas crying his name. He ran up the stairs and straight to the bathroom, he tried the handle but it was locked. "CAS? CAS WHATS WRONG, BABY TALK TO ME!" he got no reply from Cas, just more screams of his name and more crashing sounds, like shower tiles breaking. He lifted his leg and kicked the door, it flew open, the sight that met his eyes broke his heart. Cas was sat in the shower fully clothed, soaking wet, asleep, covered in blood and crying for him, broken shower tiles scattered around him. Dean turned the water off and grabbed Cas up in his arms, shaking him awake, Cas looked at him & broke down in his arms, Dean tried to soothe him, nothing was working, he just kept crying and clinging to Dean.

"Cas, hey ssssshhhhhhh come on its ok? Cas please talk to me, I Love you & I'm not leaving you, _**What happened in Heaven Cas?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Let me Heal You Cas

Ok so chapter 4, just for you guys, follow on from What happened in Heaven Cas?

Dean is craddling Cas as if his life depends on it, he will never let him go...warning M/M slash/sexual content

Dean has been sitting in the shower with Cas for 3 hours, Cas just cant stop crying, Dean doesn't question him, doesn't pressure him, just holds him in his arms, occasionally kissing his hair, rubbing his back and lets him cry uncontrollably. Dean's heart is breaking, he doesn't know what's wrong with Cas or how he can help, Cas is shaking where he's cold and wet , Dean pulls him closer & kisses his forehead, Dean is wondering what to do for the best when Cas suddenly looks up him, with tears still running down his face.

"Dean?" Cas whispers thru chattering teeth "Dean I'm cold"

"Hey sweetheart there you are, Cas do u want a shower, or a bath maybe, it'll warm you up, then we'll get u some clean clothes and tuck you up in bed, how does that sound? Dean replies softly, happy that Cas is finally talking.

Cas nods "Yes please Dean" he looks down at his hands and arms and sees that they're still bleeding "Dean? what happened to me?" sounding worried.

Dean suddenly remembers the scene he was met with when he found Cas

"I dont know Cas, u were asleep, screaming for me, I found you like this, I think you must have been hitting out in your sleep or something" his lip trembling.

Cas's eyes go wide and he looks scared "Oh...ummmm yeah, it was...i guess...it was" Dean places his fingers on Cas's lips

"It's ok Cas" Dean replies cupping Cas's face with his hand "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to, when ever you're ready, ok sweetheart? Now let me look at those cuts"

Dean looks at Cas's hands and arms, the cuts aren't deep, he'll put dressings on them once he's washed Cas.

"They'll be ok Cas, I'll cover them up after we've cleaned you & warmed you up ok?

"Thank you Dean...Dean I want to tell you...about my dreams, about what happened in Heaven, will you let me? Then I would like a shower...with ...with you" Cas says with tears in his eyes still.

Dean smiles at him and pulls him further into his chest "Ok Cas, if you're sure, I'd like that"

Cas takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Dean

"When I died I ended up in Heaven, I thought I was dreaming Dean, I was sure I was headed for the pit, it seems Zachariah had other plans, made a deal with Lucifer for me. He tortured me for 2 years Dean, he made me watch how broken you were, he kept me tied to the floor in a room, when i managed to escape a couple of times he found me, the worst part was the physical torture, i wanted it to stop, I thought it never would. Dean he cut me, stabbed me over and over again, kicked me...and he...he" Cas is trying to speak thru the tears "Dean he raped me over and over again, I am disgusted with myself, and now when ever I close my eyes I dream it over and over again...Dean I'm sorry." Cas starts crying again and hangs his head.

Dean is sat in shock, he puts a hand under Cas's chin and lifts his face up to look at him. "Cas baby look at me please, u have nothing to be sorry for, none of it was your fault." Cas's eyes are still looking at the floor, he is biting his bottom lip, trying to control his crying.

"Cas please look at me, I am not angry with you, I am pissed at chuckles and he's gonna get whats coming to him, and soon, Cas please believe me...Cas u must have been so scared...I wasnt there to protect you...i" Dean cant control his emotions anymore and starts to cry. Cas looks into Deans eyes, he sees the love Dean has for him, sees that he's not disgusted with him, sees that he has nothing to be sorry for. He grabs Deans face and presses his soft lips against the hunters, running his hand thru Deans hair he pushes his tongue into Deans mouth, his kiss getting more urgent as he explores Deans mouth with his tongue, Dean responds, he grabs the back of Cas's neck and sucks on Cas's tongue, tasting the familiar taste of Cas, a cross between rain and chocolate, he starts exploring Cas's mouth with his own tongue, the kiss gets more and more messy, neither of them caring, Dean growls when Cas pulls away. Cas grabs Deans hand and pulls him up off the floor. "Dean I'd like that shower now" he grins.

Dean starts pulling at Cas's teashirt, pulling it up over his head, he then removes his shoes, socks, boxers and jeans, throwing them on the floor, he them removes his own clothes, turning the shower on he pushes Cas against the wall of the cubicle and starts kissing him again. Slowly and carefully he washes Cas as he washes him, gasping out as Cas gently starts washing his aching cock in soft soapy hands, seeing the effect this has on Dean, Cas starts stroking Dean harder and faster

"Oh God Cas Yes...please Cas" Dean whimpers, Cas gets down on his knees and takes Deans cock into his warm mouth, he licks around the head and slit in gentle strokes, cleaning Deans cock of pre cum, He cups Deans balls in his hands and starts squeezing whilst sucking hard on Deans long hard shaft. Dean cant hold on much longer and with one final scream of Cas's name he releases his seed into Cas's mouth and down his throat. Cas wipes his mouth with his hand and stands up, he stands there staring at Dean, he cant believe that this beautiful man is his, cant believe this man loves him with all his heart, it makes Cas feel very happy!

They get out of the shower and Dean towel tries Cas off and dresses his wounds for him, he then leads him to the bedroom, he wraps his arms around Cas's waist pulling him in for another kiss, groaning when Cas opens his mouth for his tongue. He pushes Cas down on the bed and straddles his hips.

"Cas i want to...dammit it Cas you're so beautiful, please Cas, let me Fuck you, if you're not ready after what happened I'll understand?"

He is inturupted by Cas grabbing his half erect cock

"Dean...I want you to Fuck me"

Dean moans Cas's name and lays in between Cas's legs, he starts kissing from his neck down to Cas's nipples, licking each one in turn, he kisses down his smooth abdomen and kiss along his large, hard erection. Leaning over he grabs the lube from his bag, thrown in there 2 years ago. He covers his fingers in it and slowly pushes 1 finger into Cas's tight hole, taking his time, knowing it will hurt Cas at first after what that son of a bitch Zachariah did to him. Once he feels Cas relax he presses a 2nd finger in, preparing Cas for his cock, being careful the whole time, his eyes never leaving Cas's face, checking him, looking after him. Cas suddenly starts moaning and fucking himself onto Deans fingers, Dean pushes in further, stroking Cas's prostate making the ex angel shout Deans name and grasps the sheets beneath him. Dean feels Cas is ready, he slowly pulls his fingers out and covers his cock with lube, he slowly pushes his cock into Cas's ass, making gentle thrusts until he is fully inside Cas's tight channel. Feeling Cas relax around his cock he starts thrusting into Cas, moaning Cas's name, staring at Cas the whole time, he loves his ex angel so much.

"Dean...Dean...Fuck me Dean...Harder...Please" Cas shouts thru gritted teeth, wrapping his legs round Deans ass pushing him further into himself, his fingers grabbing at Deans back. Cas saying that almost makes Dean come there and then, he quickens the pace, thrusting harder and harder into Cas, hitting his prostate each time, Cas's breath quickens, Dean feels him tighten around his cock, with one final shout of Deans name Cas releases his hot seed all over Deans abdomen without even being touched, Dean then screams Cas's name and releases his seed deep inside Cas's ass.

He collapses on top of Cas, staying fully sheathed inside him, he lays on one elbow staring at the beautiful man beneath him him, the sparkle back in his gorgeous blue eyes, his dazzling smile and his hair as messy as always. He knows what he has to do to make Cas whole again.

"Cas you know I love you right and I'm never letting you go again, please let me heal you cas...Marry me?"

Cas grins and throws his arms around Dean, kissing him all over his face

"Yes Dean...yes I'll marry you, I love you Dean Winchester"

Dean's cock grows hard again and Cas groans, he starts thrusting into Cas again, knowing that their love making will last all night...tomorrow Dean has revenge on his mind.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - You will never touch him again**

**follow on from let me heal you**

**Cas has agreed to marry dean, things are great...until dean goes out for pie...**

Deans eyes flicker open, he yawns and smiles, he can feel Cas asleep in his arms, memories of last night come back to him. The love making and how Cas finally opened up to him and had agreed to marry him, Dean couldnt wipe the smile off his face. Cas had woken Dean up a few times with his nightmares but Dean had held him tight and stroked his hair until he drifted off peacefully again, Dean wasnt angry, infact he loved Cas even more for it. He stretches and decides he is gonna go out and get a surprise for his ex angel, a ring for a start and of course some pie, you have to have pie of you're celebrating, and he would get blueberry...Cas's favourite.

He tries to get out of the bed without waking Cas, he tucks the blankets over Cas, kisses his head and climbs off the bed, he gets dressed and is about to leave when Cas wakes up.

"Dean? where are u going? Don't leave me Dean please!" Cas says with a tremor in his voice

"Hey sweetheart, I wont be long, I'm just going to get pie, I didnt wanna wake you, I promise I'll come straight back, you rest!" Dean replies

Cas smiles at him "Can I have blueberry Dean?"

"Of course, thats what I was going to get you, i swear sometimes you can still read my mind Cas" Dean laughs

"I sometimes can Dean, plus I have been around you long enough now to know how your mind works...sometimes!" he smiled

Dean leans over the bed and pulls cas into his arms, placing soft kitten kisses on his lips, he lays cas back down and tucks him in, Cas closes his eyes and falls back asleep. Satisfied that Cas is ok for now Dean leaves to go and get pie...and that ring for his ex angel.

**30 minutes later Cas wakes with a start, Zachariah is sat on the bed next to him.**

**"Morning Maggot" Zachariah said laughing "How long did you think you could run for Castiel? Did you really think I would let you go that easily?"**

**Cas looks scared and tries to climb off the bed, Zach grabs his wrists and pins him down**

**"Get off me...this is just a dream, I'll wake up in a minute...this is just a dream" Cas shouts**

**"Oh Castiel you silly human, this isn't a dream, if it were you wouldnt be here would you? Look around you" Zach laughs "Ha I'm going to enjoy this" Cas looks around the room and realising he's awake stares at Zach with wide blue eyes. Zach grabs Cas and drags him downstairs by his hair, he chucks him on the floor of the living room & starts kicking him in the ribs...Cas starts screaming in pain and crying out for Dean "!"**

Dean is at the mall...his head pressed against a jewellers window, nothing grabs his attention, so he looks in the bric a brac shop next door, there in the window is the perfect ring, it's a plain silver band engraved with a pair of angel wings, smiling he runs in and asks the shopkeeper if he can look at it. He slides it over his little finger, it's a perfect fit and will fit Cas's wedding finger.

"How much is this?" he asks the elderly gentleman who owns the shop

He smiles at Dean "She's a very lucky lady, that belonged to my Grandmother, you look like a man in love, tell you what I'll let you have it for $40?"

Dean smiles, pulls out the money and hands it to the shopkeeper, leaving the ring on his finger he leaves the shop "He is a very lucky man, and this is gonna make him very happy!" Dean says with a wink, "Now to get the pie" he thinks to himself, heading off to Cas's favourite diner.

**"Oh STOP crying you little wimp Castiel!" Zachariah shouts, kicking Cas in the ribs again "Actually dont, it's kinda fun to watch, you used to be so powerful Castiel, to think I actually used to fear you, now look at you, a wimpering pile of puke, a pathetic maggot!" kicks cas again.**

**"Zach, please...stop" Cas whimpers thru his tears, he starts coughing up blood. Zach see's this and starts laughing, he kicks Cas in head, blood splattering everywhere, this amuse Zach so he kicks Cas in the head over and over again, the ex angel is nearly unconcious, tears and blood streaming down his face. He grabs his phone and tries to call Dean, Zach sees and kicks it from his hand and stamps on it "Why must you try to disobey me Castiel" *kick* "you need to show me some respect" *kick***

Dean is now back in the impala driving back to Bobbys, ring still on his finger and a fresh hot blueberry pie on the passenger seat, he cant stop smiling, everything is good now, and he cant wait to see Cas's face when he gives him the ring. It will prove how serious he is about marrying Cas, how much he loves him.

**"Once I've raped you Castiel I'm gonna kill you (produces arch angel blade), then the real fun begins, now hold still this wont hurt" Zach says with a smile *kick***

Dean pulls up outside Bobbys, gets out of the Impala and carefully picks up the pie and starts to walk towards the front door, he accidently drops his keys "Dammit"

**Cas is trying to stay awake and fight Zach off, Zach is ripping at Cas's teashirt *kick* "Hold still Castiel, dont play games with me boy!"**

**"Get...OFF...Me!" Cas shouts thru gritted teeth "DEEEAAAANNNN!"**

Dean is about to put his key in the front door when his cell rings, looking at the screen he sees its Sammy "Hey Sammy whats happening?"

**Cas is crying and shaking uncontrollably, Zach is now on top of him, Cas is covered in blood and is just about awake, he can feel the darkness taking over and Zach rips off his pajama bottoms leaving Cas in just his boxers.**

**"DEAN!" he cries**

***kick* "I SAID" *kick* "Shut" *kick* "UP" *kick* "CASTIEL!" shouts Zach**

"Okay Sammy, well done, tell Bobby I said Hi, oh and i have a suprise for you both when you get back...No it can wait, drive safe ok, see you in a few days" Dean hangs up his cell and puts his key in the front door, balancing the pie safely in his hands

"Cas, I'm back sweetheart, you awake yet?"

"DEAN? DEEEAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Dean hears a blood curdling scream from Cas coming from the living room, he drops the pie on the floor and runs towards the noise

"Cas? CAS! It's ok I'm back...Cas" He stops dead at the living room door, devestated by the sight that greets him.

"Dean HELP me" shouts Cas, Zach turns to look at Dean and starts laughing

"Well well what have we got here...Dean Winchester, it's been a while"

"I suggest you get your feathered ass off of him now...if you want to live...NOW! Dean shouts

"And why would I do that, we;re having fun arent we Castiel?" Zach laughs back, stabbing Cas in the side with the archangel blade, Cas screams out in pain, tears falling from his eyes. Dean sees red and runs over, he pushes Zach off of Cas and pulls cas up off the floor, he stands in front of Cas, his arms outstretched, Cas clinging onto deans shoulder for dear life.

"Get away from him Dean, he is mine!" Zach says angrily

"Never, i suggest you leave Zachariah...I MEAN IT!"

Zach smiles and Dean and clicks his fingers, Cas drops to the floor unconcious,

Dean runs towards Zach and pushes him to the floor, they start fighting, Zach puts his hands round Deans throat and starts to strangle him, Dean manages to grab the blade thats now on the floor, he plunges it onto Zachs chest and grins

**"You will never touch him again"**

he shouts and pushes the blade further into the angels chest, there is an explosian of bright light and Zach lies dead on the floor, the outline of his wings burnt into the floor.

Dean rushes over to Cas and slides down next to him on his knees pulling him onto his lap, stroking his hair he starts rocking Cas, he grabs Cas's ripped teashirt and ties it round his stab wound...Cas opens his eyes and looks at Dean thru tear filled eyes, wincing at the pain. Dean kisses his head gently "Cas I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I wasnt here, I love you Cas, hold on, dont you fucking leave me...you hear me"

Cas just nods, Dean helps him up and carries him out to the impala, he places him in the passenger seat and jumps in the drivers seat, screeching out of Bobbys yard to take Cas to the nearest hospital

"Dean" whispers Cas "Dean i love you, thank you for saving me"

Dean smiles at him, tears running down his face and carries on driving, going well over 100mph

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Its been 5 days...Cas is allowed to leave hospital, Dean comes to collect him...

Warning Heavy slash MM at the end

Dean's walking up the corridoor of the hospital, he hates this place, he looks around as he finds the correct floor. He hates the smell, it reminds him of his Dad, of when he sold his sole to save that of Deans, an old man is being wheeled along the corridoor by a nurse who looks like she's having a bad day, Dean stops at a room that has a young girl attached to life support, her family grieving by her side, he notices a reaper sat on her bed who winks at him, shaking his head he carries on, this is not his business, he leaves the family to say their goodbyes. Reaching the elevators he presses the button and waits, tapping his foot impatiently, slowly twisting the ring still on his little finger, the one he had gotten for his ex angel. It had been 5 days since he'd seen Cas, 5 days since he was fighting for his life, 5 days since the doctors had to start CPR on Cas, that was the last time he had seen Cas. Dean had walked out of the hospital leaving him there alone, unable to deal with the grief of what had happened, not knowing if he was alive or dead, until he'd got a call from the doctors telling him Cas was alive and ready to go home. The guilt Dean felt wasnt like anything he'd dealt with before, how could he have just up & left Cas like that? Cas must have been so scared, waking up alone, after all they'd been thru together would Cas still want him after this, would it be the biggest mistake he'd ever made?

The bell of the elevator startled him out of his thoughts, he walked in and pressed the button for floor 4, his stomach churning with emotions, he felt tears come to his eyes and fall down his face. The lift reaches its destination and Dean rushes along to room 20/08, he stops at the door and his breath is taken away.

Cas is leant up against some pillows asleep, his face covered in dark purple bruises, his hair a mess as always, he looks peaceful. Slowly Dean crosses the room, thinking again that he cant believe he left Cas like this, he must have been so scared, he reaches the bed and slowly sits down next to Cas. Reaching up he brushes the hair away from Cas's forehead,Cas stirs "Dean?" he mumbles quietly

Dean chokes back the tears "Hey baby, yeah its me, I'm here now"

Cas slowly lifts his hand and touches Deans arm "Dean?"

*It's ok Cas,,,I'm here sweetheart, open your eyes Cas...Please?" Dean says brushing his thumb gently across Cas's chapped lips.

Cas opens his eyes slowly and stares at Dean, shocking Dean to his core, Cas's eyes are their same bright blue but they are also red and bloodshot from the repeated kicks to Cas's head by Zachariah.

"Oh Cas baby...I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasnt there, I'm sorry I left you here" Dean sobs, tears falling down his cheeks.

Cas tilts his head and stares at Dean "Sorry?" *laughs* "You're sorry Dean?" tears fall down Cas's face "YOU LEFT ME HERE! YOU EXPECT A SIMPLE SORRY TO BE ENOUGH?"

"Hey baby...look calm down, you'll end up hurting yourself or something" Dean says softly

"LIKE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY CARE DEAN? HOW CAN I BE CALM, THE MAN I LOVE, THE MAN WHO I AM MEANT TO BE MARRYING WASN'T HERE FOR ME, RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Cas shouted back, wincing slightly from the pain in his ribs.

Dean stares back at Cas, in shock, he had expected Cas to be a little angry but this worried him, he hadn't seen Cas like this since he was an angel and he'd fought him in that alleyway. "Cas what else can I say except sorry, i should have been here, i should have stayed by your side, I was so scared Cas, scared you were gonna die on me again, I couldnt handle it!" Dean whispers, trying to reach out touch Cas's hand. Cas pushes him away and Dean falls on the floor "YES DEAN I ALMOST DIED...AGAIN...BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, YOU RUN AT THE FIRST SIGN OF SADNESS, YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO MARRY ME, IT WAS JUST ANOTHER REASON TO LET YOU FUCK ME WASN'T IT, YOU DONT LOVE ME DEAN, YOU NEVER HAVE, IF YOU DID,...YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED!". Cas starts crying and shaking with emotion. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE, I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN...WE'RE DONE...JUST...just go Dean, please, you've hurt me too much this time."

Dean slowly stands up, his heart breaking, his own fault, he messed up big time and he knows it. Cas is stares at him with tear filled eyes and looks away, Dean walks over to him, Cas starts to shout again but Dean puts his fingers on Cas's lips, he removes the angel ring from his finger and places it on the bed next to Cas.

"No Cas i didn't just use it as an excuse to make love to you, I meant every word of it, and i still do. When you were being beaten to death I was out getting this, for you, you have no idea how gulty I feel, I love you Cas, if u change your mind I will be at Bobby's, I'll wait a week, if u dont call or come and find me, you'll never hear from me again...just think about it ok? I was wrong and I am sorry, and time heals Cas, but dont you ever think that I wont spend my entire life loving you or missing you sweetheart" He kisses Cas gently on the forehead and walks out of the room hanging his head, tears flowing freely down his face.

Cas picks the ring up and traces the angel wing pattern with his fingers, he sits there for a few minutes looking at it, Dean did love him, with all his heart, he knew what he had to do. He jumps off the bed quickly, gritting his teeth in pain and runs as fast as he can out of the room, rounding the corner he sees the elevator doors shut. He doesnt have much time, he locates the stairs and runs as fast as he can down them, he slips and falls down a flight, not caring about the pain he gets up and carries on, slamming thru the door at the bottom he can see Dean heading out of the main door "DEAN! DEAN WAIT! PLEASE" he shouts, but Dean doesnt hear him and carries on out of the hospital. Cas runs after him and out into the car park, spotting the impala he runs towards it, Dean gets in and starts it up, putting it in gear he starts to drive off, Cas misses him by seconds "DEAN WINCHESTER! DEAN DONT GO" Cas shouts after the car, seeing he's too late he collapses to the ground in tears and pain.

Dean reaches down to put his Metallica tape on, Nothing Else Matters comes on and Dean starts to cry again, how could he have fucked up the one thing that made him happy, the hurt in Cas's beautiful blue eyes was still haunting him, he looks in his rear view mirror to check for traffic but see's Cas laying in the middle of the road "CAS?" he shouts to himself. Dean slams on his brakes and jumps out of the car, his heart in his throat, "CAS? CAS STAY THERE!" Dean runs over to him and pulls Cas up off the floor, Cas thinking its a doctor or something starts to fight with him. Dean pins his arms down to his sides "Cas look at me!" Cas looks up at Dean "Dean? DEAN! Dean nods his head, suddenly Cas throws his arms around Dean and presses his lips urgently to Deans, forcing his tongue into Deans mouth, moans loudly when Dean does the same back. They stand there for ages, arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other hungrily with urgency. Dean finally breaks the kiss "Come on lets get you home shall we? Bobby & Sammy should be home by now" pressing a kiss to the end of Cas's nose

Cas looks at Dean pleading with his eyes "You still want me Dean, after all the horrible things I said to you?"

Dean starts laughing "Of course I do you assbutt...talking of butts get that cute little Casbutt of yours in the car now, I'm taking you home!" he grabs Cas's left hand, feels the ring rubbing against his hand, he starts smiling "You liked the ring then baby?"

Cas stops walking and grins at Dean "Yes Dean I love it...and I love you, it's perfect" Dean cups cas's face in his hands and kisses him gently.

"I love you too sweetheart, now come on we got a lot to explain to Bobby and Sam!" They both get in the car and drive off for home.

Arriving back at Bobbys they can hear him cursing Dean, remembering the mess he'd left the house in he wasnt surprised. He convinces Cas to wait in the car for now, promising to come and get in when he'd calmed Bobby down. Dean walks slowly up the step and in the front door.

"DEAN WINCHESTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BOY...I WANT A WORD WITH YOU, YOU IDJUT! Bobby shouted as soon as he heard the door shut "YOU WANNA EXPLAIN THIS MESS" Dean looks round the room, there are pools of Cas's dried blood everywhere on the floor, chairs overturned and the body of the vessel that Zachariah was occupying. "Bobby...i can...i can explain" Dean mutters

"WELL GET EXPLAINING THEN BOY!"

Dean stands there, unable to talk, being back here reminds him of what happened, what could have been if he hadn't have come back in time, his eyes fill with tears and he starts to cry. Sammy walks in and sees his brother in distress, he rushes over to him "Dean...Dean u ok? whats wrong?" Dean looks at Sammy

"Impala...Go...get...left something...there" he says thru his tears. Sammy looks at Dean weirdly but does as he's asked and heads out to the car whilst Bobby puts his arms round Dean whilst he sobs and explains everything thats happened since they's been away.

**Outside Sam walks over to the impala not really paying attention, when suddenly he stops and stares in shock, there sat in the passenger seat asleep is someone that looks like Castiel, he is covered in dark purple bruises all over his angelic face. Sam closes his eyes and then opens them again, this must be a dream, Cas has been dead for 2 years, its not possible. He walks slowly towards the car some more, staring at the dark haired man, it is Cas, how the hell is he back, Dean had better not made any bargains!**

Bobby stares at Dean, mouth wide open "I cant believe you went thru all of this on your own Dean, why the hell didnt you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I didnt know Zachariah was going to come and mess it all up, Cas nearly died on me, I ran off and left him like a coward, its all ok now though Bobby, I'm sorry about all the mess, I cant let Cas see this, he...he'll have a breakdown" Dean sobbed into Bobbys shoulder

Bobby puts his arm round Dean "Its ok son, me and Sammy will sort this out, you get Cas upstairs and let him rest ok, god it will be good to see him again"

Dean looks at Bobby "Thanks Bobby, I should warn you he is covered in bruises, he looks bad Bobby, I just hope he recovers mentally from this."

"He will Dean, Cas is a tough cookie, I'll go give Sammy a hand, he's probably out there in shock ha ha ha ha" Laughs Bobby

Dean closes the living room door and walks upstairs to get the bed ready for Cas.

Sam is still staring at Cas when Bobby stands next to him, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder making the tall hunter jump "God Bobby dont do that...Bobby please tell me you see Castiel in Dean's car, I'm not going crazy am i?"

"Yep that's Cas alright, Dean did some angel ritual and Bam Cas is back, dont ask your brother or Cas too many questions, I'll explain once they're both upstairs, now come on help me get him inside." Bobby smiled.

They walk over to the car and Sam gently taps on the window, Cas wakes with a start and stares at them both, they grin at him and Sam opens the car door "Hey Cas...god it's good to see you, Deans upstairs, we're gonna help you in ok?"

Cas just smiles at them, Sam helps Cas out of the impala, carefully placing one arm round Cas trying not to hurt him, he stands him up straight to open the door, Cas looks up at him "Thank you sam, its good to see you too, and you Bobby, I hope you were too hard on Dean, that wasn't his mess, it was mine, I will clear it up as soon as I can Bobby"

Bobby looks at him and laughs "Dont worry Cas, Dean explained everything, you need to rest, its sure good to see you son!" Cas smiles, he trys to walk but stumbles, Sam catches him and decides the best option is to carry Cas himself, he carefully picks him up and carries him to the house, he leaves Bobby to go in the living room and carries Cas up to the bedroom. He finds Dean pulling back the sheets on the freshly made bed, smiling he hands Cas over to Dean and with a nod he leaves the room and shuts the door knowing that he wont disturb them any further tonight and detirmed to get the full story from Bobby whilst they clean.

Dean smiles at Cas and carefully places him on the edge of the bed, being as gentle as he can he slowly removes Cas's clothes and his own, he places Cas in the bed and climbs in next to him covering them over with the sheets and pulling the ex angel into his arms. Cas lays his sore head on Deans chest and starts stroking Deans tatoo. "Cas?" Dean says softly

"Yes Dean?"

"You know I love you more than anything right? I am so sorry I up and left, I promise to never do that to you again, you and me thats all that matters Cas"

"I know you're sorry Dean, I am sorry if i over reacted"

Dean looks down at cas and tilts his head up to look at him

"Hey you listen to me, you have nothing to apologise for, you got that?"

Cas looks at Dean with his eyes shining bright

"Dean"

"Yes baby?"

"Kiss me!"

Dean leans down and softly kisses cas on the lips, they start to gently kiss each other slowly, dean opens his mouth slightly and sighs when cas slides his tongue in, exploring Deans mouth, their tongues start to battle each other and the kiss gets more intense. Cas climbs further up Dean and straddles his hips, the kiss gets more urgent and Dean tugs on Cas's hair gently. Feeling Cas's erection rubbing up against him Dean starts to grind his hips into Cas

"Uh...Dean!" Cas growls

"Yeah baby, you like that huh? U sure you are up for this this?"

Cas looks down at his own erection "Looks that way Dean!"

Dean grabs Cas and gently flips him onto his back, he starts to kiss gently down his lovers body, starting at his neck, working his way down his slender chest, stopping to pay attention to Cas's nipples. He gently bites each one and licks them in turn making them hard and errect, Cas starts arching his back and clawing at the sheets beneath him. Dean presses kisses and gentle bites all the way down to Cas's navel, pausing at Cas's cock hey runs his tongue fully along Cas's erection and licks at the slit, cleaning it of salty pre cum.

"Dean...Uh...please Dean" Cas moans

Dean grins and takes the whole of Cas's cock into his mouth, he starts to slowly suck, holowing out his cheeks, making the ex angel scream in pleasure. He runs his hand over Cas's balls and gently squeezes, Cas is arching his back and moaning, Dean knowing Cas wont last much longer sucks harder, running his tongue over Cas's head and slit, "Oh my god...UH DEEEAAANNNNNN!" Cas explodes with his orgasm and shoots hot, salty seed into Deans mouth, he swallows every last bit, sucking until Cas comes down from his high. Cas lays his head back on the bed, eyes staring off into space, Dean climbs up him and kisses the end of his nose

"You ok sweetheart?"

"Dean? Dean fuck me, please fuck me?"

"You sure Cas, u seem pretty worn out?"

Cas pulls Dean down onto him and kisses him fiercley

"Yes Dean, I am sure, please I want to feel you inside me"

Dean leans over and kisses Cas, then reaches over and grabs the lube from the nightstand, he covers his fingers and places one gently at the entrence to cas's ass. Pushing in gently, he feels Cas tighten round his finger, once he has relaxed Dean starts to slowly move his finger in and out, loosening his lovers ass, he pushes in a second finger and scissors them, stretching Cas further

"Dean...Uh...Uh...Please Dean" Cas screams

Dean gently removes his fingers and covers his own erection in lube, he lays on his back and taking Cas in his arms he slowly lowers Cas onto his hard member. Cas gently takes all of Dean inside him, feeling he is relaxed Dean starts to rut his hips up to Cas's, taking it slowly, trying to pour his love into Cas, both of them gaze into each others eyes, loving each other without words, grinding into each other slowly, taking their time.

"Oh god...cas...UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Dean...please...harder...Uhhhhhh ddeeeeeeeeaaaaannnnnnnn"

Dean starts to rut harder now, he can feel his orgasm coming, Cas suddenly shoots his seed all over Deans abdoman without being touched, Dean loses control and shots his seed into Cas, both groaning and riding out their orgasms together.

Cas collapses on top of Dean and is barely concious, he breathing is slow and shallow, Dean gentle rolls him onto his side and pulls him into his arms, Cas closes his eyes and drifts slowly to sleep as Dean strokes his hair "I love you Cas...forever". Dean smiles to himself, imagining their wedding, he was gonna make sure there whats lots of pie for him and lots of confetti for Cas, cas mumered his name in his sleep and Dean pulled him closer, the old saying was right **Time Heals Everything**Dean closed his eyes, falling asleep craddling Cas knowing that he would never let go.

To be continued...


End file.
